gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angriff auf die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben
|Teil von = Krieg jenseits der Mauer |Vorherige = Meuterei auf der Schwarzen Festung |Nächste = Wiedergängerjagd }} Der Angriff auf die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben (im Original: Battle at the Cave of the Three-eyed Raven) ist ein Ereignis im Konflikt jenseits der Mauer und spielt sich jenseits der Mauer ab. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Bran ist in der Höhle des Raben. Als er schließlich alleine seine Kräfte benutzte, sah er eine Armee von Wiedergängern. Er lief durch sie hindurch, doch sie schienen ihn nicht wahrzunehmen. Am Ende angekommen entdeckte er einige Weiße Wanderer und den Nachtkönig. Der Nachtkönig konnte Bran sehen und schließlich berühren. Dies war nicht nur eine einfache Berührung, sie brandmarkte ihn. Der Nachtkönig weiß nun um Bran in der Höhle und dessen Standort. Bran wacht auf und erzählt dem Dreiäugigen Raben von den Geschehnissen. Dieser antwortet daraufhin, dass sie verschwinden müssen. Meera und Hodor packen schließlich und schwärmen vom Essen, als Meera plötzlich die Kälte bemerkt. Sie rennt nach draußen und sieht eine riesige Armee von Wiedergängern, angeführt vom Nachtkönig. Ablauf Meera begibt sich wieder in die Höhle, um Bran und Hodor zu holen, während die Kinder des Waldes die herannahenden Feinde mit Feuerbomben bewerfen. Bran ist inzwischen wieder mit seinen Visionen in der Vergangenheit und somit komplett bewegungsunfähig. Meera ruft ihm jedoch zu er solle in Hodor wargen, um ihn dazu zu bringen ihr mit Bran zu helfen, da er bis jetzt in der Ecke saß und Angst hatte. Hodor und Meera heben ihn schließlich auf eine Trage und wollen fliehen, als plötzlich die ersten Wiedergänger in die Höhle eindringen. Während Meera kämpft, schleift Hodor Bran in Richtung eines Tunnels. Dann taucht auf einmal ein Weißer Wanderer auf, der einige Kinder des Waldes tötet. Meera kann ihn mit einem gezielten Wurf eines Speeres, dessen Spitze aus Drachenglas besteht, töten. Als auch sie Hodor hinterher eilt, bleibt Sommer zurück, um die herannahenden Feinde aufzuhalten. Er springt in die Menge der Wiedergänger und wird von ihnen getötet. Nun tritt der Nachtkönig ein und tötet den Dreiäugigen Raben. Sie folgen dem Tunnel, bis sie am anderen Ende einen Ausgang sehen. Blatt bemerkt, dass die Wiedergänger immer näher kommen. Sie bleibt stehen und dreht sich um. Sie aktiviert eine Feuerbombe in ihrer Hand. Als die Wiedergänger sie erreichen und auf sie einstechen, detoniert die Bombe und reist viele Wiedergänger mit in den Tod. Hodor schafft es in der Zwischenzeit die Tür, die in die Freiheit führt, aufzubrechen. Meera packt Brans Trage und schleift ihn in den Schneesturm, während Hodor die Tür zudrückt, um das Vorankommen der Wiedergänger zu verhindern. Sie ruft ihm dabei immer und immer wieder einen Satz zu: "Halt das Tor!" Als sie dies tut wird der kindliche Hodor, der damals noch Willis hieß, in Brans Vision gewargt und bekommt einen Anfall. Wobei er immer wieder "Halt das Tor!" wiederholt, wie es Meera in der Gegenwart auch ruft. Der Satz wird immer undeutlicher, bis am Ende nur noch Hodor aus Willis Mund kommt, was fortan sein Name und auch sein Schicksal sein sollte. Folgen Bran muss nun ohne den Dreiäugigen Raben weiter lernen, seine Wargkräfte zu nutzen. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Benjen Stark, der bisher als verschollen galt. Bran und Meera können schließlich zur Mauer flüchten. Trivia Einzelnachweise fr:Bataille dans la Grotte de la Corneille à Trois Yeux en:Battle at the Cave of the Three-eyed Raven pt-br:Batalha na Caverna do Corvo de Três Olhos ru:Битва в пещере Трёхглазого ворона Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Krieg jenseits der Mauer